Gold and Blue
by FudgeNugget3
Summary: We were staring into each other's eyes. Gold into blue. Amuto one-shot.


Nugget: -Sigh- I need to update 'Get in Here'…

Amu: O.o Why?

Nugget: I haven't updated in a while. AND MY FUCKING CHAPTERS ARE TO SHORT! .ADVIL.

Ikuto: O_O

Nugget: Anywho; Ima do another OneShot! :D

Amu: You and your one-shots…

Nugget: :O What's that supposed to mean?

Ikuto: It means that you need to work on your chapter story and stop writing one-shots.

Nugget: Oh? Fine! I'll make this one Tadamu.

Amu and Ikuto: NOO!

Nugget: Then respect me :D

Ikuto: O_O Okay…

Amu: -Backs away slowly-

Nugget: Otaay! Desclaimerr! I do not own Shugo Chara! Or its characters!

**Amu's POV**

_**Day One**_

I just sat on my peach-colored quilt bed staring at my ceiling.

I had too many questions on my mind.

'_Why did he confess like that?'_

'_Why did he say it out of the blue?'_

'_Do you want to date him, or not?'_

'_Bitch, are you going to admit that you love him?'_

Now, you're probably wondering who I'm talking about.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

The boy with midnight blue hair and violet like eyes.

The boy who could be mistaken for a typical, lazy cat.

The boy who confessed to me yesterday.

_Flashback_

_There I sat, on my white chair doing my math homework.  
><em>

_I was not alone, however._

_Ikuto was in my room._

"_Ikuto! Stop staring at me. I. Can't. Concentrate!" I sighed._

"_I love you." He said._

"_Take that back, liar." I scoffed._

"_I'm not lying. Why would you think that?" he said, with sadness in his voice._

"_Because you always tease me and I don't know when to believe you…" I stated._

"_But, nobody is laughing or smiling or anything. And I laugh when I tease you…" he explained._

"_So?" I rolled my eyes._

"_Amu, I love you." He said, again._

"_Stop! No you don't!" I got angry._

"_I love you, Amu…" he said as he walked out of my balcony door._

_I sighed and got back to my homework until I heard, "I LOVE YOU! Goodnight, love."_

_End of Flashback_

As we speak now, I can't stop thinking about him.

He's the only person on my mind.

My eyes traveled over to my door, as if he would just run in and confess to me once more.

You probably wonder why I am thinking that.

He was right.

I lost the bet. After he left, I had realized I was madly in love with him.

But, I could never say it to him.

I would always be mean or reject his feelings.

I could never think before I spoke.

So here I am, with nothing to do on a typical Saturday.

**Help. Me.**

**Ikuto's POV**

My eyes stayed shut for the past hour as I thought about my little strawberry.

Why couldn't she just accept my feelings for her?

Was she nervous? Speechless? Shocked? Or just creped out?

My eyes snapped open when I heard a voice.

And it was way too familiar.

I got up from my hill that always lay on and walked over to the girls' voice.

"Hey, Amu." I said as I walked about to the 16 year old girl.

She spun around with her frantic self and she started to speak.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?"

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?" I asked as I stared into the violet orbs that could make any girl melt.

"Nothing. I was just hanging out then I heard your angelic voice." He smirked.

"See! That's why I don't believe you! Your smirking and you said something sweet! So you don't love me!" I whined.

He started to frown. "But, Amu, I didn't smirk when I told you I was in love with you…"

He's right on that one. "So…do you believe me?" he asked as he got closer to me. "N-no…" I managed to get out.

"You're a freshman, right Amu?" he asked me. I nodded my head in a strained way and listen as he said:

"The freshman girl, oh so shy, sits and watches the sophomore guy. The sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl, sits and watches the junior girl. The junior girl, in her red sedan, sits and watches the senior man. But, the senior man, all hot and wild, secretly loves the freshman child."

I started to blush and said, "And who is who?"

"You're the freshman girl, Tadase is the sophomore guy. The junior girl is that annoying brat Lulu and I'm the senior man…" he explained.

"Lulu likes you? And Tadase likes her?" I asked. He nodded as he got closer to me.

That story is so wrong.

I don't love Tadase anymore.

Him and I have been like brother and sister.

Anyway, it's more like the freshman girl and senior man are in love.

End of story.

"Amu… let's go somewhere… like ice-skating or something…" he whispered in my ear as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"O-ok…" I sighed. He smiled and grabbed my hand. We started to walk to… where ever.

As we walked hand in hand, we found an ice skating rink.

I started to frown, considering I couldn't skate.

"Ikuto, I can't skate…" he said, looking down at our feet.

I felt my face go up my being pushed by a thumb. "Trust me, I'll be with you." Ikuto said, smiling that handsome smile.

He took my hand and dragged me into the ice skating rink.

He started to get our skates and I noticed what he was wearing.

He had on a white shirt that hugged his muscles. He had on baggy-ish jeans with rips, but had duck tape covering them.

Overall, he looked hot.

Then I noticed some girl was telling me to move.

"Hey, your boyfriend is moving. Quit staring at his ass and go." She laughed.

"W-what! B-boyfriend? And I was NOT staring at his butt!" I blushed.

"What's that, Amu?" a voice breathed in my ear. I snapped around and crashed into Ikuto. "Ah! Sorry!" I said, walking around him.

"Hmm? Hey, Amu, people told me that your parents are out of town. Is that true?" he asked.

Shit.

How did he find out?

"U-uh…y-yeah!" I sweat dropped. "Ok…then I'm staying over until they come back." He smirked.

**Ikuto's POV**

Score!

"Ok…then I'm staying over until they come back." I smirked as I started to walk away.

"N-no you're not! I never gave you permission!" she argued, following me.

I spun around quickly which made her bump into me again. I held her shoulders and lowered my face to level with hers.

"Please?" I asked in an innocent tone.

"F-fine…" she sighed.

Score, again!

"So…uh…how exactly do _you_ ice skate?" she asked me.

She's never skated?

"You never skated?" I said putting one eyebrow up.

"No! I mean I have. I just haven't…"

"Ice skated?" I said, finishing her sentence for her.

"Yeah…" she sighed as she looked down at her hands.

"Well," I started, taking her hand and leading her onto the rink, "Just hang on."

She smiled at me in response.

As gay, weird, and fan-boyish as this sounds, I _swear_ my heart stopped right then and there.

Snapping out of my thoughts, we, or I, started to skate around.

"Ikuto! Not so fast!" Amu whined as she gripped my hand tighter.

I sighed and started to slow down a little. "Move your feet like me…" I explained.

I started to skate and she looked at my feet and skate along with me.

"Yay! I finally got it!" she exclaimed. I chuckled at her kid reaction as we started to skate faster.

Then, I noticed we were still holding hands.

I smiled to myself, making sure she didn't see it.

**Amu's POV**

I started to laugh as we glided on the clear sheet of ice.

After maybe, an hour or two, we got off.

I noticed we were _still _holding hands.

I blushed and tried to let go, but he just held on tighter.

I sighed as he just smirked at my reactions.

"Do you want to go out for lunch? It's only 1:30." He asked me.

"Sure?" I replied in a confused way.

As we walked hand in hand to where ever we were going, he started to speak.

"So..um…did you have fun?"

"Yeah… I guess…." I told him.

He nodded then made an 'ahem' sound. "What?" I asked. "What? Nothing. I was just clearing my throat…" he explained.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto was a plain old liar.

Things have been weird with the two.

Since when? Well, ever since Ikuto has confessed to her _four_ times!

Ikuto was about to mention that situation.

But, he felt if he did, it would make things weird and she would just run off and leave.

We wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?

**Ikuto's POV**

I didn't want to make things awkward… she would leave me just standing here.

When we found a café, we entered in it with our hands still locked.

We, sadly, finally let go of each other's hands as we found a booth to settle in.

To make things no more weird then they already were, I started to talk.

"So what are you gonna get?"

"Hmm…I think I'll just get ice cream." She answered.

"Ok then. Me too." 

After our chocolate ice creams came back, she immediately dug into hers. I was completely shocked. Sure, it was weird for a girl to eat ice cream like a monster, but when she does it, it was just so…cute.

I started to laugh at how she was eating. She noticed this and looked up and me. The next thing she did caught me off guard.

She smiled at me.

Not just a simple smile. But, a different smile.

She had chocolate all over and around her mouth, which made the smile even cuter.

She suddenly dropped her ice cream on her loose, short sleeved light yellow shirt. She frowned and started to blush. She got her small hand with a napkin in it and got ready to wipe the chocolate mess on her face.

Then, an idea came to my brilliant mind.

I took the napkin from her hand and put it back on the table.

"Here, let me get that…"

**Amu's POV**

"W-what are you doing?" I asked Ikuto as his cat-like tongue slid across my cheek.

"Cleaning you…" he simple replied.

I remained still as my hands shook just a _tiny_ bit.

As his tongue licked the corner of my mouth, I pulled away.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked, getting a napkin and wiping everything off.

"What? I was cleaning you. You had chocolate everywhere and I got it off for you." He smirked.

My face grew red. Not from only being embarrassed, but from anger, too.

"Excuse me? You have no right to do that! Especially in _PUBLIC_! You have no right to do that in private, either. Man, you're such a-" I said, getting cut off by the criminal who started all of this.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"What was that? Sorry, I didn't catch you." I said as the corner of my mouth started to go up.

"I'm sorry." He said again, but a little louder.

"One more time." I smirked.

"Dammit, Amu! I'm sorry!"

"Good. It's fine. Just don't lick me in public." I said as we started to leave the café.

"Oh? So I can lick you in private?" the young man said. I wasn't even looking at him, but I could tell he was smirking.

"No! That means you can't lick me at all!" I yelled, stomping my foot like a child.

He laughed and all of a sudden, he grabbed my hand in a serious matter.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I just don't like this street." He told me as his grip got tighter.

I nodded and held his hand tight.

I've heard about this street. People told me about it. They would say stupid things. I actually never really believed them, but when you're walking on it, trust me, you'll believe them.

There were rapists, people with knives and guns, pedophiles, and the worst you could think of.

"Ikuto… when does this street end?" I asked.

It was true. It felt like we have been on this street forever.

"I don't know… but I don't trust it. Let me pick you up." He commanded as he picked me up bridal style.

Of course I wasn't gonna say anything, I was way too scared.

I put my arms around his neck as he started to pick up the pace a little.

When he saw the end of the road, he did a full out sprint.

The bad part was he tripped which made us fall.

He was hovering above me with his hands on the side of my head.

We were staring into each other's eyes.

Gold into blue.

After what seemed like hours, he helped me up.

Sure, I probably had a bump on my head, but I was too scared to check.

Why was I scared?

Because right there in front of us was a young man, around Ikuto's age, with a knife.

"Amu, go home." Ikuto commanded as he got in front of me.

I held onto his hand tighter. "No, I'm not leaving without you." I said.

"Amu! Go! Please! I'll be back at your house in a little bit. I promise." He sighed.

I ran off to where ever my house was with Ikuto.

How?

I grabbed his hand and took him with me.

No way in Hell would I leave him there.

"Amu! Now he'll be after you!" Ikuto said.

I ignored him and kept going until he picked me up again, sprinting towards his street.

We passed his house. We looked behind us and saw that the psycho man wasn't following us anymore.

We both sighed in unison as we got on to my street.

"Ikuto, you can put me down now." I giggled.

"No. I don't know if that man will come out again. And I am not gonna let you get hurt." He said in a serious tone.

Sometimes, Ikuto could be really mature.

I'm not saying that he's immature. He just doesn't act his age, 19, usually.

But, I think that's kind of cute. It makes him seem like he still is a kid deep down inside.

"Amu? Are you ok?" the blue haired boy said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I smiled.

Strangely enough, he smiled back.

As we entered my house, he put me down on the sofa as he plopped down on it.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"3:22" he answered.

I nodded slowly.

I felt my eyes close slowly.

I fell asleep.

_~A few hours later~_

My eyes opened slowly to find myself laying on something soft.

I looked up to see Ikuto's amazing bone structured face looking down at me.

I must have been lying on his lap.

"You're finally awake. Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked me.

I nodded my head eagerly as he picked out a movie.

I had drama, horror, romances, comedies, and anything you could think of.

Of course, he had picked comedy romance.

He picked out the movie _'Tangled_' **(A/N: I do not own! I think that it's an adorable movie. I love it so much ^.^)**

Of course, during the movie, Ikuto had pulled some stupid tricks.

He tried doing the putting the arm of you thing, he even said some corny pick-up lines.

Before the movie was over, I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

Typical move.

Sadly, it was by me.

_**Day Two**_

**Normal POV**

Before they fell asleep, Amu did not hear the quiet 'I love you' come from the young man beside her.

The two slept during the night like babies.

Not even the thunder outside woke them up.

Who knows what will happen on rainy day for day two?

**Amu's POV**

I sighed.

When the hell will this friggin rain stop?

"Amu, it's supposed to rain all day. I don't think we'll be doing anything today." Ikuto spoke out, as if he read my mind.

I sighed yet, once again.

I watched Ikuto as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

I got up, mimicking his moves.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making breakfast. What do you want?" he answered back.

I thought got a second.

I didn't want to make him work a lot… but I am pretty hungry….

"It doesn't matter. You pick." I told him.

"Come on, Amu. I know you want something good…" he teased.

Aw, man! I was giving in.

"Fine. I want eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and all that delicious breakfast junk." I said while my eye shimmered.

"Okay. Help me. We're gonna make all that and pancakes, ok?" he suggested.

I nodded eagerly.

How the hell could I forget about pancakes?

_~A few minutes later~_

"IKUTO! Get off of me!" I yelled, wiggling in the boys' grip.

"No. You need help mixing pancakes." He said.

It was true. I'm a dumbass when it comes to mixing things.

"Just calm down." He calmly said as he helped me mix the batter.

I heard him quietly whisper words in my ear.

Let me rephrase that.

He quietly sand words in my ear.

'_I die each time you look away_

_My heart, my life will never be the same_

_This love will take my everything_

_One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

_You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth_

_Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve_

_Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past_

_Knowing that my heart_

_Will break, but at least the pain will last'_

He stopped suddenly.

"Sorry… I have it stuck in my head." He coughed as he let go.

"Um… you have a good voice…." I said shyly.

He looked at me and started to smile.

A real genuine smile.

"W-what?" I stuttered. "Thank you."

Huh?

_~After making breakfast~_

We just sat there.

No talking, no staring, nothing.

All we did was eat.

Until I broke the silence.

"This is really good… you're talented in so many ways." I said.

"Excuse me?" he laughed.

"What? You're just like… everything. You're pretty much perfect…." I sighed.

"Me? Perfect. Pfft. I'm anything but." He scoffed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, people don't usually comfort me. It seems as if they don't care. I'm definitely not perfect. Sure, I'm good at things, but I can't ever be perfect even if I tried…." He explained.

"Ikuto, I care…." I smiled.

He shot his head up to look at me.

I could hear a slight 'Thank you' come from his lips before he left the room.

**Normal POV**

Sadly, again, Amu did not hear the 'I love you' come from Ikuto again.

All Ikuto wants is for Amu to know that he loves her more than anything.

Could that possibly have been Ikuto's 'wish'?

**Ikuto's POV**

Could this day get any worse?

First, I found out that it's pouring outside all day. Then, I completely embarrassed myself in front on Amu. Third, I have nothing to do.

I rolled on my side and stared at the wall.

'_Should I ask her?'_

I sighed and rolled over to see Amu in front of me.

"Oh, hi Amu." I said.

"Hi. Are you ok? You seem kind of down." She pouted.

How cute.

"Yeah, I'm just bored and tired." I explained.

"Oh, same. I hate rainy days. There's never anything to do… besides dance in the rain." She laughed.

Hey, that gives me an idea.

"Hey, Amu. Let's go slow dance in the rain." I smirked.

"Ikuto, that was a joke." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Mine wasn't. Come on, I'm bored." I begged.

"But, I don't want either of us to get sick." She argued.

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please, Amu-chan." I said, making a cute kitty face.

That got to her.

How could I tell?

Well, her eye started to twitch.

Then, she sighed.

"Fine." She said as she walked onto her balcony.

I smirked in victory and followed her out.

"So now what?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"You don't know how to slow dance?" I questioned.

She scoffed.

"No." 

I smiled in a chuckling type of a way.

"W-what?" she pouted.

I suddenly grabbed her into my embrace, placing my arms around her waist.

"Now what?" she asked stubbornly.

"Put your arms around my neck." I commanded.

She nodded and did as ordered.

"Now watch my feet and move along with me…" I explained, starting to move my feet.

She nodded and started to move her feet along with me.

I stopped suddenly and she looked at me strangely.

"We need music." I smiled, walking into her room and getting her iPod and her Docking Station.

I smiled as I found the perfect song, Iris. **(A/N: I do not own!)**

I put on the song and got back into position.

As the words started, our little moving duet started.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

She looked at me, sadness and her eyes. All I did was smile and look away.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything seems like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

"Ikuto… what's wrong?" she asked as the instrumental came on.

"Nothing…" I told her, not looking at her.

"Liar." She scoffed.

"I would never lie to you, Amu." I said, trying to prove my statements.

_I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

"I just want you to know who I am." I said the last line of the song. Not singing, however.

Her pout turned into a frown. And that frown turned into tears.

During those tears, she did something I never expected.

She hugged me.

**Amu's POV**

I couldn't help it.

Those words just broke my heart.

"Amu… it's getting late… let's just get in bed, ok?" he asked.

I nodded as my head was still stuffed into his shirt.

"First, I need to take a shower, so do you." I smiled.

"Oh? How about instead of alone we-"

"No. Pervert." I laughed as I walked into my bathroom.

Pfft. Only if I said yes to that.

_**Day Three**_

I woke up the next morning to a beautiful ray of sunshine gleaming through my window. My eyes watched as dust spectacles flew around in it.

Did I mention I had someone hugging me from behind?

I sighed. I automatically new it was Ikuto.

I tried struggling out of his grip, but failed miserably.

"Ikuto, get off. Please." I sighed.

"No! You're so warm!" he said, putting his face in my neck.

I sighed yet once again.

Then, my phone started to ring.

I tried my best getting it, but Ikuto kept holding me back.

"Come on, Ikuto! It might be my parents!" I said.

He finally let go and I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

Oh crap, Ikuto would not like this.

"H-hi Sora…" I said. I looked at Ikuto and saw his smile turn into a pissed off look.

"O-oh nothing… just stuff…" I said… what was this boy getting at?

"A d-d-d-date?" I stuttered, taking it back.

I sighed as I looked at Ikuto.

It showed sadness and anger.

"I forget to tell you! I have an erm…boyfriend." I said.

Then Ikuto's face showed happiness.

"Y-yeah! His name is Ikuto…." I sighed.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Stupid boy. Who would ask if you love your boyfriend or not? I sighed as I looked at Ikuto.

"Whatever. Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

I looked at Ikuto and saw him smiling.

"I'm you boyfriend, eh?" he smirked.

Fuck!

"No! I hate that kid! I needed an excuse…and I felt bad for you." I stubbornly said.

"You're adorable." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes but smiled a little bit at his comment.

"So, what should we do today?" he asked.

"I don't know. You pick." I laughed. "Ok first, we can go the amusement park. After we could go canoeing, and then just sit on the grass." He explained.

What the hell? He wants to take me on an actual date? Like romantic-ish?

"Uh… ok…." I blushed.

"Wear something nice, but not formal and not to casual." He said, explained.

"Ok!" I smiled. "Go get dressed yourself." I laughed.

"I don't have anything to wear." He frowned.

"Use my dads stuff. He has nice clothing." I smiled, walking out to my bathroom.

My playful, happy smile turned into a frown.

Why you ask?

I have huge make-up kit that my Aunt gave to me for my birthday.

Sadly, I never used it.

'_Why should I use it now?'_

….

'_Oh heck with it, I'll just try it.'_

I opened the make-up kit gracefully and my eyes widened at the sight of all the eye shadows, lip glosses, blushes, and all of that.

'_Shouldn't I pick an outfit out first so I can make the make-up match?'_

I shrugged my thought off and walked into my room to get an outfit.

Only to find a shirtless Ikuto.

My mouth almost dropped 50 feet underground, but thankfully it didn't.

"S-s-s-s-sorry!" I said, blushing like crazy.

"It's fine. Just pick out your outfit…" he sighed.

I walked over to my closet, _trying_ to not look at him.

All of a sudden, he started to chuckle.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered.

"You're so cute. You're trying your best not to look at me. Admit that I'm hot, Amu." He smirked.

"I-I-I m-mean yeah I g-g-guess y-you are…." I blushed a million shades of red.

"There you go! You feel much better now, don't you?" he asked, still keeping that smirk on his handsome face.

"Sure, whatever." I rolled my eyes, continuing to look for an outfit.

Of course, I found a really nice outfit.

The shirt was a type of lace, and white. Also, at the bottom of the v-neck, was some white/pink flowers.*

The pants were a pair of jeggings, which were a regular colored type of jean with some rips.*

The shoes were a plain, light brown pair of flats. I also got a long necklace, reaching the bottom of the shirt.

I walked out of the bedroom and back into the bathroom.

I put my outfit on. Then, I looked into the mirror. And I had to admit, I looked good.

I decided to leave my hair down, and straight, and put my bangs back with a clip.

I put on some strawberry scented perfume.

Yes, I knew it would turn him on.

I put on some really light pink eye shadow, some mascara, and the _tiniest_ bit of eye liner.

I didn't need to put on some blush, and you know why.

I finally exited the bathroom, only to bump into the one and only; Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Bad part, or good part, was that he was on top of me, just like we were the other day.

My eyes traveled up and down his body, but only to see what he was wearing!

He was wearing a white see through shirt, hugging his abs.

He had black jeans on, and dress shoes.

"You look… beautiful…" he stated, with the _smallest _of small blushes on his cheeks.

"T-t-thank you…you look good as well." I responded, with the same blush but bigger. **(A/N: I know, that doesn't make sense, I just needed something to say. On with the story!)**

He smiled and helped me up.

"So…we should probably…" I started only to get cut off by him.

"Go? Yeah, let's go." He said, grabbing my hand.

I blushed as my cold hand fit into his warm one.

It was like fire and ice.

As we walked hand-in-hand to the amusement park, Ikuto started to speak.

"So…about a few nights ago…." He started.

Oh no….

"Sorry. I just wanted to prove it to you that I do. I know, I got a _little_ out of hand…" he sighed.

"N-no! It's fine! I was just surprised… that's all…." I said.

I looked up at him to see him staring at me.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. **(A/N: Ha-ha… sees what I did there? Nom nom nom… on with the story!)**

I nodded, expecting the worst.

"Amu," he got cut off by a voice.

Tadase.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing with Hinamori-San?" he shouted.

Sure, we were like brother and sister, but I think Tadase still has a 'crush' on me.

"Nothing much. I'm just taking her out. Is that okay?" Ikuto asked.

"Uh… yeah sure." Tadase squinted, walking away.

I shrugged along with him and we started to walk again.

"So…what were you going to ask me?" I asked.

"Oh…um…never mind! I forgot now. Sorry." He laughed.

Of course I didn't believe him, but I wouldn't protest.

When we _finally_ reached the park, I started to grin.

It was just like before, but worse.

And by worse, I mean it in a good way.

"Ikuto, let's go on _**everything**_!" I exclaimed, taking him on every ride.

We went on the rollercoaster, the Ferris wheel, and all those rides.

The only two we missed was there teacups and the carousel.

"Carousel first." He commanded.

"Fine." I said, making my way over to the horses.

As I got on, he got on the same horse.

"No! You get on a different horse, pervert!" I yelled.

"No. If you fall, you'll get hurt and you won't with me here." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and got shocked a little when the ride started.

I started to struggle a little bit.

That was only because I was slipping off the ride.

I stopped slipping when Ikuto held onto me.

"Hn?" I asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He explained.

I looked back at him.

The lights from the ride were on him.

It was like we were the only people alive.

He stared back at me.

He started to lean down.

Closer and closer and closer, until the ride stopped.

When it stopped, our noses were touching.

My breathing started to hitch a little.

"Sorry." He coughed, getting off the ride.

And there I sat, staring at nothing.

"You coming or what? Let's head over to the lake." He said, taking my hand.

I just nodded.

I couldn't speak.

'_Were we about to…kiss?'_

"We're here!" he said, interrupting my thoughts.

My eyes widened once again at the sight.

There we were, hand-in-hand, standing in front of a beautiful blue colored lake.

"Ikuto! This is beautiful!" I shouted.

"Yes, you are." He smiled.

Time stopped.

"W-what?" I asked.

"I said you're beautiful." He said, still smiling.

"T-t-thanks…" I said.

'_Why is he being so…polite?'_

"Well…let's head towards the mountain." He said, grabbing the canoe.

"M-m-mountain?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's not high. It's that way over there." He pointed to a small mountain.

"Oh ok!" I smiled.

As we got on the canoe, he started to speak.

"I bought some food." He told me, picking up a picnic basket.

What the hell? Where did he get that from?

I shrugged it off and we started to head towards the mountain.

It was romantic, too. The sunning was just ending its set, so the moon would come out soon.

It was beautiful.

It didn't take that long to get to the mountain. Actually, not long at all.

As he helped me out of the canoe, I started to run up the small mountain.

I grinned widely and sat down on the grass.

I looked beside me and saw Ikuto sit down, too.

During our little parade of silence and smiling, we heard a growling.

I, or we, knew it was my stomach.

He laughed a little and got out some food.

He bought some sandwiches, chips, sodas, and fruit.

Of course, we ate a lot. We haven't eaten since this morning!

Our buffet stopped when we saw the moon start to rise.

My eyes glimmered and shined as it rose and rose.

Then, my eyes went blank as I felt something on my cheek.

It felt like…soft and wet-ish.

I found that it was a pair of lips. But not just anyone's lips. They were Ikuto's lips.

My blush was so red; you could probably see it from a thousand miles away.

He pulled away from my cheek and sighed.

"Come on, we should get home." He said, standing up.

I nodded and stood up with him.

When will this week end?

_**Day Four**_

"Ikuto! Get your ass back here right now!" I yelled.

How did I get in a situation like this at 2:00?

Oh yeah, I remember.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell are you doing?" I yelled, staring at the boy who was going through my drawers._

"_N-nothing!" he explained._

_And no, he was not playing with my panties or bras. He was playing with yarn. My yarn._

"_I use that for stuff, Ikuto! What the hell?"_

_My room was a pig sty! There was rainbow of yarn colors all over the floor._

"_I-I'm sorry! I c-couldn't help it!" he sweat dropped._

"_And I couldn't help this!"_

_End of flashback_

So here I am, chasing Ikuto around the house so he could clean up this mess.

"Amu! I'll clean it up!" he confessed.

"Good. Go now!" I commanded in success.

I waited until he came back down, red face and all.

"I put it away, Amu-chan." He smiled.

"Thank you." I smirked, sitting down on the couch.

"Don't I get a present?" he asked. Even thought I wasn't look at him, I knew he was smirking.

"Nope!" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Please! Just a kiss!" he begged.

"Pfft! Just a kiss? No way!" I laughed.

"Oh? So you want more?" he asked.

"N-n-n-no!" I stuttered.

He's such a pervert!

**Normal POV**

"Then I'll just kiss you." The blue-haired cat purred.

And with that, his lips captured hers.

"I-Ikuto! G-et! O-ff!" the pink haired girl muttered against his lips.

No. He did not get off. Instead, he made the kiss deeper.

She tried her best to push him off, but failed.

"Ikuto…get off please." She sighed.

And with her innocent magic, he finally got off, realizing what he was just doing to the poor girl.

**Ikuto's POV**

I couldn't believe what I just did.

I feel like a…rapist.

"A-Amu…I am so sorry…" I said.

She didn't speak, no, she just ran upstairs.

As for me, I fell down on the floor.

I felt ashamed, and like a bastard.

How could I do this to her?

**Amu's POV**

How could I do this to him?

I feel like a traitor.

"Amu?" a voice asked

My heart stopped beating for that one second he said my name.

"Y-yes?" I asked back.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah…"

As he walked in, I already knew what he would say.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I really am. I understand if you don't want to forgive me. I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I love you." He whispered in my ear.

Instead of speaking, I hugged him.

"Ikuto, I was never ever mad. I was just surprised and taken back a little." I explained.

"And stop telling me that you love me! I know it's not true!" I frowned.

"Yes it is, Amu! Please believe me! I love you more than _anything_!" he said, getting a tiny bit louder.

I sighed for what seemed the billionth time this week.

"Let's just… let's just go to sleep." I said, lying down on my bed.

I felt a face nuzzle in my neck.

"Goodnight. I love you." He said.

"Goodnight to you to…" I answered back.

And before we went to sleep, I quietly whispered 'I love you.'

**Normal POV**

Sadly, when she whispered those three words he longed to hear, he didn't hear.

I guess the tables are being turned around now, eh?

_**Day Five**_

**Amu's POV**

It's been awkward between me and Ikuto since our little escapade last night.

But hey, who cares?

Pfft. I do.

I swear I am so mood swingy today.

We have done nothing but eat breakfast.

"Amu, we should go to the mall." He suggested.

My head perked up at the sounds of that word.

Mall- where clothes scream "Buy me! Buy me!"

"Sure!" I smiled, running upstairs to put on an outfit.

I put on a hot pink shirt that reached the top of my thighs. For pants, I wore black skinny jeans. For shoes, I wore silver sandals.

Ikuto wore a white shirt that said "FREE HUGS" on it. He also wore black jeans.

As we drove to the mall, in Ikuto's car, he started to…compliment…me.

"Amu, if you were a booger I'd pick you first."

"Amu, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

"Amu, I love you!"

"Ikuto! I get it!" I laughed.

"You believe me?" he asked with excitement.

"No. You're just teasing." I said.

The car came to a sudden stop, causing cars to honk.

"Amu, if you don't believe me I swear I will make you believe me." He said with anger.

"Come on man! Move your ass!" some man yelled.

"Prove it." I told him.

"You'll see" he said, driving again.

As we got into the mall, he put his arm around my waist.

"No boy here is going to even touch you." He said.

And just on cue, a boy came up to us.

"Hey, are you guys dating?" he asked, smirking at me.

"Why yes, yes we are. And when you walk away with your girly little ass, you won't even think about her, look at her, or even try to breathe in her scent because her strawberry-ness is all mine." Ikuto smirked.

I could feel a small smile come upon my lips.

Then, the boy walked away. But before he did, he kind of smacked something.

My ass.

I could feel Ikuto's grip on my waist tighten.

"Listen, asshole, don't go up to my girlfriend and just smack her ass. She's my girlfriend, not yours." He said through his teeth.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" the young boy asked.

"You do not want to know. Now get the fuck out of here." Ikuto said.

The boy walked away after winking at me.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and calmed down his grip.

_~A little while later~_

Of course, I bought thousands of things.

Ikuto was holding all my bags as I only held one or two.

"Aw! Thank you so much Ikuto!" I smiled.

"Can I have a kiss on the cheek?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Fine."

I got up on my tip toes and gave him a peck on his nice structured face.

He smiled and got in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Get on my back." He commanded.

"No!" I hissed.

"Too bad." He said, backing up so that I fell on his back.

I sighed in defeat.

How does he always get his way?

After a quiet, long ride home, we just decided to relax.

"Want me to make dinner?" he asked.

I nodded as he got up.

"How does steak sound?" he asked.

"Good!" I smiled, putting on TV.

As I watched my show, Pretty Little Liars **(A/N: I don't own ^.^)**, my nose started to wiggle.

The smell of perfectly cooked steak was flying up my nose.

"Ikuto, is that stuff almost done?" I whined.

"Yup! It's done right now." He said, putting the food on the table.

One bit into my steak and I was going crazy.

"Ikuto! This is fabulous! I never had such good steak!" I exclaimed.

"Heh…thank you…" he smiled.

Butterflies formed in my stomach as started to smile at me.

'_Why can't I just tell him?'_

"You ok, Amu?" he asked.

"What? Oh, yeah!" I said, eating more of my delicious steak.

After our delicious dinner, watching some TV, and just doing weird stuff, we finally got into bed.

I sighed to myself.

'_He's leaving soon…'_

**Normal POV**

That night, they both whispered the three words at the same time.

Still not hearing each other, it still meant something.

_**Day Six**_

It was the day before he had to leave her house.

He also found it to be the day that he would give her everything.

To her, it would be the day that she would confess.

Are things going to turn out right?

**Amu's POV**

My eyes popped open at the sound of 'Beep! Beep! Beep!'

My stomach fluttered as I felt someone breathing in my ear.

Today was the day.

Today was the day that I, Amu Hinamori, was going to confess to Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

I would wait for him to do his usual routine, romantic stuff and everything, then at the end of the day, when he tells me he loves me, or if, I would finally tell him.

It may sound easy, but when you're me, trust me, it's not…at all.

Thank God I woke up a little late, this way I could confess sooner.

I was nervous yet excited at the exact same time.

"Amu-chan….Let's spend this whole day together." a certain cat purred in my ear.

"Ok!" I said back.

I could feel him smile against my hair.

"First, we could have a cute, romantic breakfast. Then, we can watch movies and all that. Then we'll have dinner." He said.

I nodded and got out of bed, not bothering to change into clothes.

Today would be the day of a confession that we will never forget.

As we walked downstairs in our comfy pajamas, I ran into the kitchen.

"Ikuto-koi~ let's make pancakes." I smirked.

He smirked back and came over to me.

"Sure thing, Amu-koi."

_~During Breakfast~_

"Amu-koi, making breakfast with you was fun…" Ikuto smirked.

Hell yeah it was.

**Ikuto's POV**

I couldn't wait for tonight.

Why you ask?

Well, tonight I was going to make Amu all mine.

No, not in that way perverts.

Though I wish….

Anyway, I'm going to show all my love to Amu today.

And when 11:11 comes, I'm going to make her my girlfriend.

Sure, there's and age difference between us, but fuck those rules.

Age is just a number, right?

Since it was a shitty day, I decided I would play a board game with the pinkette.

_~About two hours later~_

"Wooh! I won! Ha-ha!" Amu exclaimed as she danced around the room.

I smiled as I watched her dance.

I got up and grabbed her.

"Hi Ikuto." She smiled.

"Do I have permission to kiss you?" I asked.

"No. Not until we 'date'" she said.

My mouth dropped.

Literally.

"Excuse me?" I asked, making sure I heard what I just heard.

"You heard me. When we are dating, or if we date, I'll let you kiss me all you want." She winked.

"Then go out with me, Amu-koi." I said.

She snapped her head up at me.

"I-I was kidding Ikuto…" she said.

"I wasn't. Please Amu. You mean the world to me and nothing would be better than make you all mine. I would do anything for you, no scratch that I would do everything for you. I need you to be something big in my life. I want to me known as the boy who is dating the most beautiful girl alive and who can kick ass at the same time. I want to always be by your side and I would _never_ leave you. I would die for you. Please, Amu."

It was true, even though it sounded corny.

"Ikuto… I need to tell you something…"

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto… I need to tell you something…" I said.

Sure, it was early, but after that adorable confession he made, I couldn't help it.

He nodded, telling me to go on.

"That day you left… I didn't even have to make that bet. I found out that day that I was in l-love with you. When you left, everything just died. I felt like I couldn't live. So yes, I'm madly in love with you and of course, I lost that stupid bet." I smiled.

He smiled back, his arms still around my waist.

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked.

"Yes." I smiled as he kissed me.

When those sweet lips met mine, I immediately kissed back.

It really is amazing at how two people could get hooked up in just a few hours.

**Normal POV**

That night, the two love birds spend every single minute together.

They felt as if they could hold each other forever.

And that's exactly what they would do.

_**Day Seven**_

"Promise you'll call me right when you leave?" the young girl, Amu, asked her beloved boyfriend, Ikuto.

"Of course. I'll stop by later so we can hang out and watch a movie. How does that sound?" he asked her.

"Amazing." She smiled as she planted a kiss on his sweet lips.

And with that, right when her parents got home, his gracefully leaped out off her balcony.

Seconds later, he called her.

Minutes later, the video chatted.

Hours later, he went to see her.

Then, years later, they leaved happily ever after.

Nugget: Eh…

Amu: What? I thought it was adorable!

Ikuto: Did me and Amu you know…get it on?

Nugget: Suure.

Amu: -Blush-

Ikuto: Chu :3

Nugget: R&&R

*Amu's shirt: .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?storeId=10251&catalogId=10201&productId=768497&langId=-1&categoryId=12628&parentCategoryId=12552&colorSequence=03

*Amu's pants: .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?storeId=10251&catalogId=10201&productId=662344&langId=-1&categoryId=16442&parentCategoryId=12552


End file.
